2018 Bonesology Christmas challenge The 12 Days of Christmas Ornaments
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This is my take on the Bonesology 2018 Christmas/Holiday challenge. All of 12 of my stories will revolve around a different Christmas ornament and star Booth & Brennan and/or their kids. The stories will be of various lengths.
1. Chapter 1 Day 1

A/N: I'm posting early because we're having the adult celebration tonight…

This year's challenge is a variation of the 12 Days of Christmas from a few years ago, with the goal being to write one fic for each of the traditional twelve days of Christmas (December 25-Jan 6)

The rules are pretty loose, the goal to give us all fun stuff to read after Christmas:

1\. The entries can be any length from drabble to chapter, but remember, you need twelve of them.  
2\. You can start writing now, but the first entry should post _no earlier_ than midnight (EST in the US), on December 25; the last, no later than 11:59PM on January 5.  
3\. The entries can be one continuing story, or unrelated to each other, but _they must have a unifying theme_. The theme can be tangible (a physical item, such as a cup, a letter, or a piece of evidence (hey, we're still Bones)) or intangible (love, forgiveness, curiosity, parenting.)

B&B

It was two weeks before Thanksgiving and Brennan was walking around the mall trying to find Christmas gifts for Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam. She didn't celebrate the holiday like most did, but she got her closest friends and colleagues a small gift for the holidays. Brennan was shopping early this year because she was leaving for a dig the day after Thanksgiving and wouldn't be stateside until after the New Year. Brennan had all the gifts bought except for Booth's he was always last and always the hardest to buy for. She was on her second pass at window shopping when she looked in the window of a Christmas ornament shop and saw an ornament that made her chuckle and know that Booth would love it. Brennan went in the shop and chose the ornament and got it personalized. With her holiday shopping done for another year she headed home.

B&B

Brennan had given her gifts to Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam before everyone had left work for the holiday the day before. She hadn't given Booth his because they were wrapping up a case and he had to leave early to go to Parker's Thanksgiving play. Brennan waited until Thanksgiving night to stop by Booth's apartment, she knew this was his year to spend the day with Parker and she didn't want to intrude. She picked up Booth's ornament and the building set she'd gotten for Parker and walked into his apartment building. Brennan smiled as she got closer to Booth's apartment, she could hear the faint sounds of "A Holly Jolly Christmas" (Burl Ives version) coming from inside. She quickly knocked on the door, in a few seconds Booth answered.

"Bones! Happy Thanksgiving!" Booth stepped aside and let Brennan into his apartment.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Booth! You already took Parker home?"

"No, Becca called at 7 this morning and said he woke up at 4 with the stomach flu. I've facetimed him a few times, he feels like crap and is bummed that he can't be here. I got my Christmas decorations out and we decorated the tree via facetime until he fell asleep. I'll save the rest until I get him next weekend. I went ahead and made the lasagna and put it in the freezer so all I have to do is thaw it and bake it when he gets here."

"Aw, I hope he feels better soon. I know how much you both look forward to your weekends together."

"Thanks, Bones. I haven't had dinner yet, I'm going to get Thai. Do you want to stay?"

"Sure. After we eat I can give you your Christmas gift."

"Then I'll give you yours."

"Okay." Brennan took her coat off and looked around at the Christmas wonderland that was slowly forming in Booth's apartment. "Your decorations are pretty, Booth."

"Thanks, Bones. A lot of them are form Pops and Gran's house. After Gran died Pops moved into a smaller place and I got most of their Christmas stuff. Our usual Thai order will be here in 30 minutes. Do you want to eat on the couch?"

"That's fine with me." Booth nodded and got out plates, forks, and napkins. After the empty cartons and plates were stacked on the coffee table Brennan grabbed her gift for Booth from beside her on the couch.

"You can go first, Bones."

Brennan handed Booth a small square package wrapped in shiny green and red paper. "I hope you like it…."

Booth excitedly ripped the paper off to reveal a plain white box, he opened it to reveal a somewhat star shaped ornament that said 'Beware of Agent Booth'" Booth laughed and pulled Brennan into a hug. "Bones, it's great, I love it! Thanks!"

"Really? You're welcome."

"Yes." Booth got up placed the ornament at eyelevel so that you saw it when you came into the apartment. With that done he got Brennan's gift off his bookcase and sat back down beside her, handing her the box. "Parker picked it out…"

"I'm sure he did well." Brennan smiled at the dancing reindeer wrapping paper as she carefully unwrapped it.

"Bones! Just rip it off already!" Brennan smiled as she carefully loosened the last piece of tape and removed the paper to reveal another white box like the one she'd given Booth but smaller. She took off the lid and held up a small scull ornament wearing a Santa hat.

"Booth, I love it. It's mostly correct."

Booth laughed. "I know you don't have a tree, but Parker insisted that you get it for Christmas because you work with bones …."

"I can hang it on my bookcase, one of the shelves has built in hangers on the underside. I might leave it up year round."

"Cool."

"I also have a gift for Parker." Brennan picked up a larger package wrapped in shiny red paper.

"You didn't have to get him anything, Bones."

"I know. I was walking around the mall and saw this and thought he'd like it."

"Thanks Bones. Keep it and we'll have lunch with you when you get home and you can give it to him yourself."

"I would love to have lunch with you and Parker when I return, but he can have my present next week when he's with you. You'll both enjoy it."

"Okay. Thanks for having dinner with me, Bones and turning a crappy Thanksgiving into a good one."

"You're welcome, Booth. I enjoyed having dinner with you too. I need to go home and make sure I have everything ready for my trip."

"Okay. Let me take you to the airport tomorrow."

"I can get a cab, Booth."

"No, I'm taking you to the airport…"

"My flight leaves at 9 so I need to be there at 6."

"Not a problem. I'll bring coffee and donuts."

"Okay." See you in the morning, Booth."

"See you in the morning, Bones." Booth got the door for Brennan as she left.

A/N2: The ornaments that Booth and Brennan get each other are available on Amazon. See you tomorrow for day 2…


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2

It was Christmas evening and Booth dropped Parker back at Rebecca's after spending the last three and a half days with him doing every Christmas related activity the boy could think of. Now he was stopping at his and Brennan's favorite Chinese restaurant to get their usual then head to her apartment to exchange gifts and watch some Christmas movies like they'd done the last few years. To Booth it was the perfect way to end the holiday. Booth picked up the box of takeout and balanced the other food he brought, the movie of choice and Brennan's gift on top and headed for her apartment. Brennan had the door open before Booth could knock, "Bones, what have I told you about opening the door without checking to see who is on the other side first?"

"I knew it was you, Booth. I saw you walk in…"

"Someone could've walked in from the other side or been waiting in the lobby."

Brennan took the box of food from Booth and headed for the coffee table. "You got too much food, Booth!" Brennan took the things off the top and began opening the cartons.

"Nah, l just got our favorites. We can split up everything and have the leftovers tomorrow. I brought the leftover cookies Parker and I made. We stopped at the bakery yesterday and I got you a pumpkin roll. Plus I brought popcorn and milk duds." Brennan just smiled and handed Booth a plate and a fork. After they ate Booth picked up Brennan's gift and held it. "Bones, I had this made for you, but now I'm not sure it was a good idea. If you don't want it or like it, that's fine. I can get you something else."

"Booth, I'm sure it's fine." Booth shrugged and handed Brennan the box. Brennan carefully tore off the paper and opened the box. "Oh Booth!" Brennan picked up the paw shaped ornament.

"…I don't know why I took the picture, considering in about 30 seconds after I took it I was going to break your heart… You looked so peaceful and happy sitting there with Ripley working on the case…"

Brennan put her hand on top of Booth's, he looked over at her. "Booth, it's perfect… I love it. Thanks. I think about Ripley often. I think about what his life would be like now that he isn't forced to fight. I wish I could have done more for him…"

"You're welcome, Bones. I know me too. I wish you'd been able to adopt him like you wanted. He'd probably be stretched out between us now giving me the stink eye because he was having to share his couch and you with me. You did give him something though, you gave him a few hours of being a dog the way God intended…"

"Yeah…"

"You should get a dog, Bones."

"I'm not home enough, Booth…"

"You had all these plans made when you were going to adopt Ripley."

"That was different…"

"Not by much. Let's go to the shelter one afternoon after the New Year and look…"

"Maybe. Open your present, Booth." Brennan picked up Booth's gift from the end table and handed it to him. Booth quickly tore off the paper and opened the box, he held up the ornament it was of two people skating. If you wound it up they moved.

"It reminded me of that night you had to stay awake all night as a precaution for your concussion and we went skating. That probably wasn't the safest or smartest thing to do, given your injury-"

"It probably wasn't, but it was fun…"

"It was."

"We should go skating while we're off. It will be more fun now that my head isn't pounding and I'm not tired."

"I would like that…very much." Brennan smiled a little.

"Then it's a date, Bones. Thanks for the ornament, I love it."

"You're welcome, Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Bones!"

"Merry Christmas, Booth!"

"I'm going to put the leftovers away, put the dishes in the sink and make popcorn so we can watch a movie."

"Okay." Five minutes later Booth sat the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table next to the cookies and pumpkin roll. He set up the basic TV and DVD player he'd convinced Brennan to buy a few years before. Booth hurried back to the couch and sat down next to Brennan before throwing her large throw blanket over them.

"What's tonight's movie, Booth?"

"A true classic, Bones, 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'"

"I've never seen it."

"You're gonna love it, it's hilarious." Booth hit play and picked up the popcorn. Half way through the movie Booth noticed Brennan was cuddled next to him asleep. He finished watching the movie and carefully got up from the couch and laid Brennan down, she started to stir. "Go back to sleep, Bones. I'm going to divide everything up and go home." Booth waited for Brennan to settle down then he quietly and quickly moved around the kitchen dividing up the takeout, cookies and pumpkin roll. Once everything was done Booth tucked the blanket around Brennan and left her apartment, locking the door behind him.

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 3…


	3. Chapter 3 Day 3

This had to be Seeley Booth's second worst Christmas (the first being the one he spent in Iraq). Hannah had broken up with him a few months before, Rebecca had taken Parker skiing with her boyfriend and Booth wouldn't see him until New Year's Day. Booth's relationship with Brennan was still rocky and they didn't make their usual Christmas plans and to be honest that's what he missed the most. Booth's plans for the evening were microwave a burrito and watch 'A Christmas Story' and maybe start reading Brennan's new book before going to bed. He was on his way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He changed direction and answered the door.

"Bones!"

"Merry Christmas, Booth! I hope it's okay that I came over, I know we didn't discuss plans for spending the holiday together…"

"Merry Christmas, Bones! It's more than okay that you came over… I was just getting ready to order a pizza and watch a movie…" Brennan nodded and walked into Booth's apartment. The apartment was decorated, but not as much as years past. "You didn't have Parker this year, Booth?"

"No, Becca insisted that he go skiing with her and her boyfriend, Todd or Tommy or whatever his name is in Vermont. I'm meeting them at the airport New Year's Day and picking up Parker so can spend the last four days of his vacation with me. Pops went on a seniors cruise to Alaska and won't be back until the Tenth."

"I'm sure Hank is enjoying himself."

"He is. He called last night, he said it's beautiful. He's been taking a lot of pictures, he'll need my help to get them off the camera. Our thin crust fire roasted veggie delight will be here in 45 minutes."

"Okay."

"How was your day?"

"Okay I talked to Russ this morning, Hailey is sick they're hoping she gets better without needing to go to the hospital. Dad called last night he's somewhere doing something, he was very evasive."

"Typical Max, but at least he called you..."

"True, he doesn't usually do that."

"I hope Hailey gets better soon."

"Me too, Russ sounded really worried. I don't think he'd be able to handle it if something happened to her."

"If something happened to Parker I'd die..."

Booth went back to the kitchen and got plates and drinks. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What are we going to watch?"

"'A Christmas Story', it's a classic."

They ate and watched the movie.

"Did you like the movie, Bones?"

"Mostly, I kind of remember seeing parts of it as a child."

"I'm glad you liked the movie, Bones." Booth took the plates and leftovers to the kitchen. When he came back, Brennan was holding a small box.

"What do you have, Bones?"

"I…I got you a gift..."

Booth smiled and picked up a small box from underneath the tree. "I got you one too. I was going to leave it on your desk at the lab." Brennan smiled. Booth walked over to her and sat down.

"You can go first, Booth." Brennan handed Booth the package he quickly unwrapped it and opened it. Booth held up the ornament, it was two polar bears, one big and one little standing next to a Christmas tree. "It reminded me of the Christmas I had with dad and Russ in the jail trailer and you and Parker got me the tree. I also thought it was cute…"

"Bones, it's perfect, I love it. Thank you." Booth leaned over and gave Brennan a hug.

"You're welcome, Booth."

"It's your turn, Bones." Booth handed Brennan her gift she unwrapped it and chuckled as she held up a brainy Smurf Christmas ornament.

"This way you can have a brainy Smurf at home and in your office…" Brennan blushed a little and looked at Booth.

"I spotted him a few months ago when I was waiting in your office…"

"I thought I had him discreetly hidden…"

"You did for the untrained person, but for an EX Sniper trained Army Ranger and current FBI agent he was easy to spot."

"Thank you for my gift, Booth. I think I'm going to hide both of them in my office and see how long it takes you to find both of them…"

"You're welcome, Bones. Challenge accepted. Do you want to stay and watch another movie?"

"Will you make popcorn?"

"Yes, and hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles…"

"Okay." Booth laughed and headed for the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4 Day 4

It was Booth and Brennan's first Christmas as a couple, Booth was excited, but he was trying to tone down his excitement a tad because he didn't want to overwhelm Brennan. Their relationship and the pregnancy were still new for her and he knew at times she still had a hard time wrapping her mind around all the changes of the last few months. Booth sat the last box of Christmas decorations in the living room. "That's the last of it. Let's start with the tree."

"Okay." Brennan stood and watched Booth place ornaments on the tree, after a minutes he noticed Brennan wasn't putting ornaments on the tree. "Bones, grab an ornament and put it anywhere on the tree. I'm not one of those people that has to have everything on the tree perfectly placed. I usually do this with Parker, so as long as you don't put every ornament you take out of the box on the same branch you're good."

"Okay." Brennan picked up a reindeer ornament and put it on a branch.

"Good spot, Bones. Just think next year we'll be decorating the tree with Christine …" Booth couldn't help grinning.

"Booth, she'll only be ten months old, she won't be able to help us decorate the tree…"

"She can watch us, we can put her in her highchair or stroller so she can watch, but not be in the way… she'll like looking at the lights and all the shiny ornaments."

"I can see where the tree and decorations would be visually stimulating for a child…"

Booth chuckled a little as he walked over to Brennan and kissed her, "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

They'd been decorating the tree for a while when Booth turned to Brennan. "Bones, do you have anything you want to put on the tree?"

"No…Wait, I do…" Brennan headed for the bedroom only to come back a few minutes later with a shoebox that she handed to Booth. He raised an eyebrow, Brennan nodded and Booth opened the lid. "The ornaments I've given you every year since we spent Christmas in the lab. I wondered what you did with them…."

"I hung them on the middle shelf of my built in bookcase, it had hooks on the underside. I think they were for mugs. I put them out on Thanksgiving…" Booth sat Brennan's box down and picked up a small box containing the ornaments she'd given him. "I always put the ornaments you gave me on last." They put their ornaments on the tree together, in order side by side. "I got you an ornament for this year, Bones."

"I got you one too."

"Do you want to put them on the tree now or wait until Christmas Day?"

"Now is good, that way we can enjoy them longer."

"Okay." Booth went to the closet and got a small box and came back to Brennan. "I haven't wrapped it yet…"

"Its fine, Booth. Yours is upstairs."

"I can get it…"

"I'm perfectly capable of going upstairs and getting your ornament, Booth…"

"Okay…" Brennan turned and started for the stairs. A few minutes later Booth and Brennan were sitting on the couch. Brennan handed Booth a box, he opened it to find a hockey playing Santa. He laughed, "I love it, Bones, it's perfect."

"You're welcome, Booth. I'm glad you like it. I saw it and thought it was perfect for you because it combined two of your favorite things." Booth smiled and kissed Brennan before handing Brennan her box to open. Brennan pulled the lid off to reveal a 'parents to be' ornament with Christine's birth month above her first ultrasound photo and her birth year under it. "Oh Booth…"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…I love it…"

"I'm glad. I thought we needed to remember the occasion with an ornament."

"We do."

Booth got up and placed both ornaments on the tree side by side, then he sat back on the couch, putting an arm around Brennan she leaned into him.

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 5…


	5. Chapter 5 Day 5

Day#5

It was Christine's first Christmas and Booth was pulling out all the stops, he put up every decoration he had on the inside of the house and he drug Brennan to the hardware store to buy outdoor decorations. The house was the ultimate Christmas wonderland inside and out, but Brennan found she didn't mind too much. Now they were decorating the Christmas tree in the living room. Christine was watching from her high chair, when they were almost done she started to fuss. "I'll get her, it's almost bedtime." Brennan went over and picked Christine up and carried her over to the tree. Christine stopped fussing and reached for the lights. Booth turned towards her "Angel, you can't touch." He handed her a felt bear and helped her hang it on a branch. Christine pulled her hand away when she touched the needles on the tree with a puzzled look on her face, she rested her head on Brennan's shoulder. "I don't think she likes it."

"She's tired..."

Booth nodded, "go sit down and open your ornament for this year then we can put her to bed." Brennan headed for the couch. Booth handed her a box, Brennan shifted Christine on her lap and opened it. Brennan gasped, "Booth, how did you do this?" Brennan held up Booth's clay handprint, attached to the inside was Parker's handprint and inside of that was Christine's.

"It wasn't easy, Hodgins held Christine, Parker held the clay mold in place, Angela pressed her fingers down, and I made faces to keep her from crying. I got the idea when I was packing my stuff up and found a paper handprint Christmas wreath that Parker made in preschool. I wanted something more substantial than construction paper so I asked Angela and she came up with that. We did it when Parker visited last month."

"Booth, I love it so much. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones. I'm glad you love it." Brennan carefully put the ornament in the box and picked up a small flat box off the end table. "Christine, can you give this to daddy?" Christine took the box and held her hand out until Booth took the box. "Thanks, baby girl." Christine then crawled over Brennan and got in Booth's lap, she snuggled into the crook of his arm. Booth kissed the top of her head and opened his ornament. Booth smiled, "Bones, where did get this done? Parker had to go home before Santa was at the mall…"

"Parker said Rebecca had an ornament of you and him with Santa when he was a baby and he wanted to do another one, but with me and Christine as a present for you. Angela rented a Santa suit and had Hodgins wear it. She took the picture in Hodgins' library and added the background on her computer. Christine wasn't afraid of Santa."

"I love it, thanks Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth."

"I can't believe Rebecca still has that ornament. We took Parker to see Santa, he was a little older than Christine and he screamed bloody murder when he sat on his lap. The only way he would calm down was if I stood next to him with my hand on his back. Rebecca loved the picture and had it made into ornaments for both of us, mine broke a few years ago when my tree collapsed. I should see if I can get another copy. Maybe next year we can get a picture of the four of us with Santa."

"I would like that, very much…"

"Me too. I'm gonna put Christine in her crib, she's out."

"Okay." Brennan kissed the side of Christine's head, "Goodnight, sweetheart I love you."

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 6…


	6. Chapter 6 Day 6

It was a week before Christmas and the Booth household was its usual Christmas wonderland inside and out. The tree had been up and fully decorated since the day after Thanksgiving. Small gifts appeared under it now and then. Christine checked under the tree every day when she got home from preschool, today was no exception. "Mommy, theirs a present with my name on it under the tree…"

"Really?"

"Yep. It's from Daddy. Can I open it now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Christine, we'll open everything Christmas morning like we do every year. That's only in five more sleeps. Plus we can't open presents without Parker here…"

"When is he coming home again?"

"Tomorrow. We're all going to get up very early in the morning, earlier than you get up to go to school, and go to the airport to pick him up. Then we'll go to the diner for breakfast after that we'll all come home and take a nap. Then when we wake up we'll make cookies and do some other fun things."

"Yea!" Just then Booth came through the door. "Daddy!" Christine ran to Booth, he easily picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Angel. Did you have fun at preschool today?"

"Yeah, we made ornaments and had a party!"

"Cool. Did you hang your ornaments on the tree yet?"

"Nope…"

"Well, go get 'em and I'll help you hang them…"

"Okay…." Booth lowered Christine to the floor and watched as she ran to her backpack and pulled out a Christmas tree made of Popsicle sticks that were painted bright green and had small different colored dots painted on it for lights and small shapes for ornaments. And a clothespin Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. She ran back to Booth. "See, Daddy?"

"Christine those are so cool! Where do you want to put them on the tree?"

"Up high!"

"Okay." Booth picked Christine up and walked over to tree and waited patiently as she decided where to place the ornaments. A little bit later Brennan walked over to the tree and looked at Christine's ornaments. "Booth, Christine's ornaments are cute! They're whimsical…"

Booth slipped an arm around Brennan and pulled her back to him and kissed her hair. "They are. I love them."

"Me too."

"We're lucky, Bones. We get a whole tree of homemade ornaments and other gifts. I didn't get much of that stuff from Parker, he always gave the ornaments to Rebecca to put on their tree because he saw it more than he saw mine…"

"I'm sorry Booth."

"It's okay, it used to get me down a little that he didn't get to spend as much time with me as we both wanted. Then one day I realized how lucky I was to have the little time I did get. So many parents don't get as much as I did. I can't wait until we pick him up tomorrow. I get to spend 17 days with both of my kids!"

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth. "I'm looking forward to it also. Christine is so excited, I doubt she'll sleep tonight."

"I know I won't…"

"Which is why we're going to the diner for breakfast after we pick Parker up then coming home for a nap. Everyone will need one…"

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 7…


	7. Chapter 7 Day 7

It was Thanksgiving night and the Booth family had spent the night decorating their tree. This year hadn't been the best, they had lost their house and Booth spent three months in jail. Then the day after Booth was released from jail Sweets died. Booth was determined to make this Christmas a special one for Christine. He had just finished tucking Christine in and he walked back into the living room and sat next to Brennan. "Christine is SO excited for Christmas, she asked if we could go see Santa tomorrow. If it wasn't Black Friday and going to be absolutely crazy at the mall I'd take her."

"Take her next weekend."

"I'll make a daddy/daughter day out of it."

"She'll love that."

"So will I. did you enjoy today, Bones?"

"Yes. It was perfect, celebrating with just you and Christine. Christine really enjoyed having spaghetti."

"I enjoyed it bring just the tree of us too. I wish Parker could've been here too though."

"I know, but since Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in the UK he doesn't get time off from school and he elected to take an extra week off from school so he'll be here for almost a month at Christmas."

"I know and I'm thankful for that… I can't wait to have a turkey and all the trimmings, especially Gram's sweet potato casserole."

"That is excellent…"

Booth laughed and kissed Brennan. "Are you ready to open your ornament for this year, Bones? "

"Yes." Booth retrieved a box from the closet and returned to the couch. He handed Brennan the box, then put his arm around he as she opened it. "Oh, Booth…"

"When I went shopping for an ornament that wasn't what I had in mind. I saw it and it reminded me of…our baby duck…"

Brennan smiled a little and pulled the yellow hand-blown glass ornament from the box. "It's the perfect tribute to Sweets and our relationship with him, Booth. Thanks, I love it."

"You're Welcome, Bones. I'm glad. I know technically it's a rubber ducky, but all of the duck ornaments that looked like an actual duck had something to do with hunting…"

"Booth, it's perfect, Sweets would've loved it. It reminds me of you a little too. That time he experimented on us and I busted into your bathroom you had a rubber ducky along with your beer hat in the tub with you…"

Booth laughed, "I remember a lot of things about that night, but I do not remember having a rubber ducky in the tub…"

"You did…" Brennan got up and got Booth's ornament, he quickly opened the box. "Bones, how did you get this? I wanted one, but they were sold out by the time I got to the sporting goods store…" Booth held up a commemorative Flyers ornament.

"I preordered it online back in July…"

"Thanks, I love it."

"You're Welcome, Booth. I'm glad." Booth stood up and helped Brennan up, they walked to the tree. Booth hung his Flyers ornament on a branch then together he and Brennan hung her ducky ornament next to it. Brennan leaned into Booth and put her head on his shoulder. "I miss him too, Bones…a lot… Let's go make some popcorn and hot chocolate, then watch a movie…" Brennan only nodded.

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 8…


	8. Chapter 8 Day 8

Booth and Brennan were getting out the rest of their Christmas decorations now that the tree was up and decorated and Christine was in bed.

"Booth, I found a box of Christmas things I don't remember us packing. It's in a cardboard box. I put all of our things in plastic totes."

Booth walked over to Brennan and smiled slightly. "That's Pops' box of Christmas decorations he put up in his room at the retirement home… The first Christmas he spent there I found mini old fashioned ornaments like the ones he and Grams had for years and a small tree. I got them, some garlands and a few small things that Grams had and took them over there. I decorated his room one day while he was in the activity room. He loved it, he made me leave them up until February. Every year after that I'd always go to the retirement home on the first Saturday in November and help him decorate his room. When he died I just put them in storage and forgot about them. We can put them back in storage."

"No, Booth you should put them up. You and Christine can do it tomorrow while I'm at the lab."

"Okay."

B&B

The next morning after Brennan went to the lab Booth got the box of Pops' decorations and sat it on the kitchen table next to Christine. "Do you want to help me decorate another tree, Christine?"

"Yep!" Booth smiled and pulled out the 2 foot pre lit tree and the box of ornaments. Christine opened the box, "the ornaments are pretty, daddy. They're sparkly."

Booth picked up a green Christmas ball and twirled it, "Yeah. When I was a kid Pops and Grams had ornaments just like these, only bigger. We'd decorate the tree right after breakfast the day after Thanksgiving. When Pops moved into the retirement home I got him this mini tree and ornaments to put in his room."

"I miss Pops…"

"Me too. When we get done decorating his tree and putting up his decorations a part of him will be with us. I'll make us his grilled cheese for lunch."

"Can we go see mommy?"

"Sure. I'll make the grilled cheese and we can take it to her and have lunch at the lab."

"Okay."

A few hours later Brennan looked up in surprise when Booth and Christine appeared in the doorway of the Bone Room. "Booth! Christine!"

"We hung up Pops decorations and we needed to see you… We brought Pops grilled cheese…" Booth shrugged.

Brennan smiled, "Okay, let's go eat…" Booth and Christine waited for Brennan to finish. Once she was done Brennan picked up Christine and followed Booth to the lounge.

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 9…


	9. Chapter 9 Day 9

Booth quietly let himself in the house, he smiled when he saw the Christmas tree decorated, standing in the corner. He walked over to Brennan, "Hey Bones." Booth kissed Brennan.

"Booth you're home! How was your undercover assignment?"

"Blissfully uneventful. We got the guy early this morning, he didn't fight us. We got the paperwork done and I decided to come home tonight. I dropped Aubrey at Jessica's."

"She'll be happy, she's been moody this week."

"Aubrey has been too. It's hard to be away from your partner if you aren't used to it."

"It is hard, I'm used to it mostly, but I don't like it…"

"I don't like it either, Bones. I see Christine couldn't wait to put up the tree…"

"She was going to wait, but she was really sad when we came home from having Thanksgiving dinner at Angela and Hodgins' so the next day I got it out and put it up. It made her happy and feel a little better about you not being here."

"Aww. I didn't like missing Thanksgiving with everybody. "

"I know. Everyone is coming here next Saturday and we're having another Thanksgiving."

"Cool." Booth walked over to the tree. "Bones, where are our ornaments?"

"I didn't put them on yet, I was waiting for you…I also didn't decorate Pops' tree or put out his decorations. I thought you'd want to do that with Christine."

"I do. Thanks, Bones. Let me take a fast shower and change clothes then we can put our ornaments on and I can give you this years."

"You're welcome, Booth. Christine wanted a turkey burger for dinner, I made extra. I can warm one up for you if you want it."

"Sounds great Bones. It's been a long time since lunch…"

"Okay." Thirty minutes later Hank woke up. Brennan finished heating Booth's burger then she went to get Hank only to find Booth carrying him down the hall to the kitchen.

"Is Hank okay? He usually doesn't wake up at night…"

"Yeah, I think so, he's not running a fever. He probably just missed me." Booth smiled a little.

"He might be hungry, he didn't eat or nap well today. I hope he's not getting sick." Brennan quickly heated a bottle and handed it to Booth. Hank grabbed the bottle and started drinking, settling into Booth's arms. "See? He was just hungry." Brennan smiled a little and waked over to Hank and Booth, softly kissing them both. Booth made his way to the couch and sat down, grabbing a box from his bag along the way. "Come sit, Bones, you can open this year's ornament while Hank has his snack." Brennan sat down next to Booth, he handed her a box. Brennan opened it and she held up Booth's clay handprint, attached to the inside was Parker's handprint and inside of that was Christine's, Hank's hand print was inside of hers.

"I love it Booth. I can't believe how much Parker and Christine's hands have grown in the five and a half years since you made the first one."

"Me either. Hank didn't cry like Christine did when Angela took his handprint. I actually think he liked it."

Brennan chuckled, "Hank likes a lot of things Christine didn't as an infant."

"Yep."

Brennan handed Booth a box, he opened it to find another picture of Parker, Christine, Hank, and Brennan with Santa.

"You did another one, Bones?"

"Yes. We needed an updated ornament. This time it wasn't so easy, Hank cried as soon as he saw Hodgins in the suit. It took a while of Hodgins holding him without the beard on for Hank to calm down enough for Angela to get a decent picture."

"Aww, I guess I'll just take Christine to the mall next weekend to see Santa then."

"That would probably be for the best…"

"I think this is my favorite Santa picture, even though Hank isn't completely happy about getting his picture taken."

"It's my favorite too. I had Angela take a picture of just the kids with Santa, I made copies for our desks at work."

"I can't wait to see it, Bones. I'm going to put Hank back in his crib then I'll eat and we can finish decorating the tree."

"Okay. I'll go warm up your turkey burger again…"

"Room temp is fine, Bones."

"Okay." Thirty minutes later Booth and Brennan sat on the couch looking at their fully decorated tree.

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 10…


	10. Chapter 10 Day 10

As much as Booth loved Christmas this one was going to be hard, it was the first without Max. Brennan hated Christmas when the first met, but over the years Booth had been able to slowly give her the joy of Christmas back. Brennan was still dealing with Max's death and Booth was afraid this Christmas would be too much. He'd scaled back decorating and overall Christmas spirit, Brennan hadn't noticed. Or if she had she didn't comment on it. He'd gotten her the yearly new ornament, but he was worried about giving it to her. Booth was finishing their salad when Brennan came home. "Hey Bones!"

"Hello, Booth. Something smells good…"

"Spaghetti squash with marinara and parmesan, salad and garlic bread…"

"My favorite dinner…"

"I know."

"Where are Christine and Hank?"

"They're having dinner at Angela and Hodgins' tonight. They'll be home in time for you to read to Hank before he goes to sleep."

"Booth! Angela is due any day, she shouldn't be watching our children!" Brennan's phone buzzed with a text, she read it. "Angela says she's fine and that I should relax and enjoy dinner with you…"

"I agree with Angela." Booth put the salad on the table and guided Brennan to her seat. "The kids are fine, Angela's fine. Dinner is ready, let's eat." Booth kissed Brennan.

"Okay." They had a quiet dinner talking about what they were going to do with Christine and Hank for fun during their Christmas vacation. With the leftovers put away and the kitchen cleaned up Booth sat next to Brennan on the couch. He held a plain green box in his hand. "Bones, when I had this made, I had no idea what would happen to us this year… I'll understand if you don't want your ornament for this year."

"I'm sure it's fine, Booth." Booth shrugged a little and handed Brennan the box. She opened it and pulled out a clear glass Christmas ball with a picture of Christine and Hank siting on Max's lap while he read to them in the middle. "Booth…"l

Booth put his arm around Brennan, "I took it the day after Christmas last year, we got that dismemberment case and Max stayed here with them. I came home to that. I took the picture before they knew I'd taken it… then I took it to that ornament place in the mall and had two made, one for you and one for Max…" Brennan wiped away a tear and kissed Booth. "Thank you, Booth. I love it. I don't have many pictures of dad, he never liked having his picture taken…"

"You're welcome, Bones. I'm glad you like your ornament. I have the picture on my phone still if you want to get a print of it."

"I do. Maybe Christine would like the other ornament to hang in her room year round. We can ask her tomorrow."

"Good idea, Bones." Brennan smiled a little and got Booth's ornament. He quickly opened the box and pulled out a pie-eating Santa. He laughed, "This is great, Bones! Thanks! I wish Christine would leave Santa pie sometimes…"

"Maybe this year, Booth…"

Booth chuckled and led Brennan to the tree where together they hung their ornaments.

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 11…


	11. Chapter 11 Day 11

"Bones, are we expecting a package from Christine?"

"No, not that I'm aware."

"Well, she sent us something. It better not be body parts!"

"Booth, I highly doubt our daughter would send us body parts in the mail…"

Booth opened the padded envelope and pulled out a small box and a letter. The box said 'open first' the letter said 'read last' Booth looked at Brennan, she shrugged and took the box from Booth. Brennan pulled the lid off to reveal a 'grandparents to be' ornament with their granddaughter's birth month above her first ultrasound photo and her birth year under it.

"…Bones, we're going to be grandparents…"

"Yes. It's wonderful news. I wonder why Christine didn't wait and tell us when everyone is here next week for Thanksgiving?"

"She probably explains it in the letter…" Booth started reading aloud:

"'Dear Mom & Dad or should I say Grandma & Grandpa,

We wanted to tell you and everyone else at dinner that baby girl Warner will be here May 2037. Unfortunately baby girl is giving her momma horrible unpredictable morning sickness that lasts all day. I'm fine, I haven't needed to go to the hospital or anything like that, but I don't want to be on a plane and be sick the whole time. I also don't wanna be in a car for 12 hours or more diving to D.C. from Chicago. I'm bummed Tim and I won't be there for Thanksgiving this year. Hopefully I'll feel better by Christmas and we can come then… We sent Parker and Hank 'world's greatest uncle' t-shirts Julia got 'world's greatest aunt.' The ornament is for the tree.

Love you guys,

Christine, Tim and baby girl'"

"I'm happy that we're going to be grandparents. I wish Christine and Tim were going to be here though…"

"Me too, Bones. You know since we took the week after Thanksgiving off to visit with Christine and Tim while they were here we could fly to Chicago Sunday after Hank, Parker and Julia leave. That way you can check on Christine and make sure she really is okay. Maybe we can do a small Thanksgiving dinner with them when we get there. I'll cook."

Brennan smiled a little, "I am concerned…"

Booth kissed Brennan's temple, "I know, I am too a little. Go book our flight and call Christine while I get our tree so we can put it up…"

"Okay. Booth Thanksgiving isn't for another 10 days. We always put the tree up on Thanksgiving…"

"I know, but I wanna hang our new ornament!"

Brennan laughed, "Okay. I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones."

B&B

Christmas Day 2037

Parker, Julia, Christine, Tim, baby Lauren and Hank were all gathered at Booth and Brennan's house for Christmas. Brennan found Booth in the living room showing Lauren the ornaments on the tree. "Booth, Lauren has no idea what you're showing her or what you're saying…"

"Maybe, but she is content. She got Christine up at 4. I got up at 5 and told Christine that she could go back to bed. Lauren and I've just been hanging out, she's not sleepy yet…"

"You gave Christine the best gift you could…"

"I know. She gave me Lauren then she gave me a kiss and a hug before she went back to bed." Booth smiled.

"I'm going to start making the breakfast casserole and cinnamon rolls. You two can keep me company if you want."

"Sure, Bones. This is going to be the best Christmas…"

"It has been so far. I miss not seeing Christine as much as we did before, especially now. "

"I know, me too. We could move to Chicago, there is an opening at the field office for a supervisory Agent. I know Northwestern would fall all over themselves to get you as faculty."

"It's tempting, but if we moved to Chicago we'd miss the grandchild that will be here next year…"

"Bones…"

"Julia is pregnant, they're probably going to tell us today."

"But how do you know?"

"Subtle changes in her gait in preparation for birth for one. Two she keeps resting a hand on her stomach, I don't think she realizes she does it. Third Parker is more protective of her. You were the same way when I was pregnant with Christine and Hank."

'Bones, we're going to be grandparents again! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." Brennan kissed Booth and Lauren, "Merry Christmas, Booth. Merry Christmas, Lauren."

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

A/N: See you tomorrow for day 12…


	12. Chapter 12 Day 12

Three days after Thanksgiving 2047

This year the holidays were going to be hard for Parker, Christine, and Hank, it would be the first without Booth and Brennan. Booth had passed away in February, Brennan had followed him in June. The siblings hadn't been able to work out the logistics of spending the holiday together but there had been group texts and skype sessions throughout the day. Now Christine stood among boxes of Christmas decorations looking at the tree she'd just put up.

"Mom, where did these ornaments come from? They remind me of Pops and Gamma…" Christine looked at the box Lauren held and smiled.

"That's because they're Pops and Gramma's ornaments. Every year after they started working together they would get each other an ornament." Christine picked up the Santa hat wearing skull. "This was the first one Pops gave Gramma, uncle Parker picked it out. He said she needed it because she worked with bones."

"Cool." Lauren picked up Ripley's ornament, "When did Pops and Gramma have a dog?"

"They didn't. One of the cases they worked involved Ripley, Gramma was going to adopt him when the case was over, but he died before she could take him home. Pops tried for years to get Gramma to get another dog, but she never would."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure but I think because she was afraid something would happen to that dog if she fell in love with it like she had Ripley."

"Oh. Can we get a dog?"

"We'll think about it around your birthday…"

"Okay."

Lauren picked up the brainy Smurf ornament, "Mom, what is this?"

Christine smiled, "That's briny Smurf…"

"What?"

"Brainy Smurf. The Smurfs were a cartoon Gramma liked when she was a kid. Her favorite Smurf was Smurfette, but when Pops found out she liked them as a kid he got her a brainy Smurf figurine because brainy Smurf was smarter than Smurfette. Then a few years later Pops gave Gramma the ornament to put on her tree at home because she kept the figurine in her office at the Jeffersonian, that way Brainy Smurf, and a little bit of Pops was always with her."

"Cool, where is the figurine?"

"I put it on my dresser next to my Jewelry box."

"Oh I haven't noticed it."

"It's there. One year for Gramma's birthday, Pops got her the original cartoons on DVD. I have them we can watch some of them tomorrow with dad and TJ if you want."

"I want to." Lauren put brainy Smurf back in the box and picked up the ducky ornament, Christine immediately took it. "Pops gave Gamma this one because it reminded him of uncle Sweets. Uncle Sweets, wasn't really my uncle. He worked with Pops and Gramma a long time, they were kinda like his second parents. When I was a baby he lived with us for a while, I don't remember that. I do remember when Pops had to go away for work when I was about four Uncle Sweets helped Gramma with me, he used to get me from daycare and we'd come home and play until Gramma got home. Sometimes we'd bake, he made the best blueberry muffins. He was helping Pops and Gramma with a case when he got hurt really badly and died. Pops got the ornament to remember him by because Gramma said he imprinted on them like a baby duck. "

"Oh."

Christine picked the ornament with Max's picture in it. "This is Gramma's dad, Max. He'd be your and TJ's great grandpa. He was fun too, he'd always play games with us and sometimes he'd let us do science experiments and make a big mess…"

"Cool."

"Yeah Max was the best." Christine picked up the 'grandparents to be' ornament "This one is one Dad and I gave Pops and Gramma when we found out we were going to have you. We couldn't go to their house for Thanksgiving because I was sick, so I sent that ornament to tell them they were going to be grandparents. The year you were born we spent Christmas at Pops and Gamma's house and you woke up early and pops got you so I could go back to bed. A few hours later I woke up to find him telling you all about these ornaments."

"I don't remember that."

"You were only seven months old then…"

Lauren moved some things around in the box and pulled out Christine's clothespin reindeer and Christmas tree she made in preschool.

"I can't believe Gramma kept these, she quit putting them on the tree when I' went to college. I just figured she threw them out because they're so old and falling apart. I made these in preschool when I was four years old."

"There's a bunch of homemade ornaments in the bottom." Christine helped Lauren take out Booth and Brennan's ornament collection to reveal every handmade ornament she an Hank had made in school, Christine spent time telling Lauren about the ornaments and sending pictures of certain ones to Parker and Hank.

"How about after we finish decorating the tree with our ornaments how about you, me and TJ go buy a little mini tree just for Pops and Gramma's ornaments?"

"Yeah. Will dad be home when we get back from getting the tree?"

"No, he'll be home tonight after you go to bed. He's off tomorrow and he's going to spend the day with you and TJ doing whatever you want."

"Cool! I can't wait…"

"Go tell TJ it's time to decorate the tree."

"Okay."

B&B

Hours later Tim let himself in the house, he smiled as he made his way to Christine on the couch. "Hey, Babe."

Christine smiled and leaned up and kissed Tim. "How was your trip?"

"Too long and boring. I don't know why they couldn't wait until after Thanksgiving to have it. I see the kids couldn't wait for me to come home to put up the tree."

"They could have, but I needed to put it up today…it was dad's favorite time of year…"

"I know…Did TJ help decorate?"

"Yeah, after I got it up and the lights on he helped some. When we got done decorating our tree we went out and got a mini tree for mom and dad's ornaments… He and Lauren decorated that one themselves."

"I noticed, I like it. Do you want me to hang around here tomorrow?"

"No. The kids need a dad day. I'm going to call Parker and Hank tomorrow and see if they can come here for Christmas like we did at Mom and Dad's… We're also watching the original Smurf's cartoons dad got mom for her 50th birthday with Lauren and TJ tomorrow…"

"That will be fun. You know Parker will come if you make your mom's cinnamon rolls."

Christine laughed, "They are really good. I've got the recipe. I might make a practice batch tomorrow morning."

"Please do."

Christine laughed, "Okay."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Booth and Brennan's 12 days of Christmas ornaments. I had fun coming up with them. All the armaments except the handprint ones Angela made Ripley's and the one with Max's picture exist.


End file.
